


Little Banshee

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance girlfriends telling stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Banshee

“And they lived happily ever after,” Lydia finished with a smile, knowing her girlfriend would hear it through the phone.

Cora chuckled lowly, “That’s the first retelling of the Three Little Pigs I’ve heard with all the pigs screwing the wolf.”

“Ahem,” Lydia fake coughed, “it’s a fairytale Cora, they _made love in the moonlight_.”

“Spit-roasting a pig just doesn’t seem very lovey-dovey to me, and it’s only an apple away from being a table setting,” Cora said.

“The little pig was completely filled with desire and- _fine_ Cora, how about you tell a story then, and I’ll pick it apart?” Lydia asked sarcastically, Cora always listened.

Cora flopped back on her bed, the humidity making her lazy, “Fine. Once upon a time there was a little red riding hood-”

“This isn’t going to be based on our friends right?” Lydia interrupted.

Cora rolled her eyes and restarted, “Once upon a time there was a little banshee with red hair who liked to wander in the woods alone because she never listened to anyone.”

“Hey! You can’t-” Lydia started.

“Do you want to hear the story or not?” Cora asked.

“I do,” Lydia said petulantly.

“Good, then stop cutting me off. Now, the little banshee discovered a witch’s house by mistake one day. She was about to go in when a werewolf ran her off course,” Cora told.

“Obvious self-insert much?” Lydia asked with a smirk.

“Lydia…” Cora warned.

“Right, I’ll be quiet,” Lydia answered, collapsing on her bed.

Cora smiled and picked up the story, “The little banshee went home angry, and decided to go back the next day. She wanted to know what was inside of that house, and it wasn’t like the werewolf lived there or would be around all the time. So she tried again at dawn, hoping the wolf wouldn’t be awake. The wolf wasn’t quite awake, and the little banshee got into the hall before being dragged out by angry teeth.

‘What were you thinking little banshee?’ the wolf asked, ‘You could have angered the wicked witch!’

And the little banshee laughed, ‘I would have screamed if she threatened me. Let me go wolf.’

The wolf growled angrily, ‘You deserve to be punished little banshee-”

Lydia’s breathy laughter cut Cora off, “Dissolving into porn a little early there aren’t you?”

“Dammit Lydia, why can’t you just let me tell the damn story?” Cora growled.

Lydia flipped over on her bed, excitement building in her stomach, “It was a flimsy pretense anyways, just tell me how you really want to punish me.”

Cora huffed, “Punish you? You think you deserve that after being a total brat?”

Lydia answered without hesitation, “Yeah.”

“Fine Lydia. Y’know what, next time I see you- when you come down to visit me in two weeks- I’ll punish you. And you’re going to know exactly what will happen, so there won’t be any surprises.”

Lydia smiled, “Mhmm, and?”

Cora let out a ragged breath, “I’m going to start off by tying you open on my bed- and not that whimsy silk stuff you can get out of, but with the rough hemp rope- if you even try to get free, it’ll rub your wrists and ankles raw. And I’m going to gag you-”

“With the jawbreaker gag?” Lydia interrupted excitedly.

Cora rolled her eyes, “Yes, with your damn candy gag. It’ll keep you from interrupting my monologues.”

Lydia laughed, and Cora grinned at the sound before continuing, “I’m going to kiss you until I remember what every inch of your skin tastes like, and then I’m going to bite you until you look like you’re mine. And then I’m going to tease you until you’re begging to orgasm, and you know what Lydia?”

“What?” Lydia asked brokenly, her body flushed and her right hand desperately rubbing her clit in tiny circles.

“I’m not going to let you,” Cora said, pushing a cry out of Lydia, “I’m going to keep playing with your body while you beg for it. While you try to form words around the gag in your mouth, but they won’t be clear enough. Not until you suck down enough of that damn gag to speak fluidly will I let you come. And we both know how long that can take.”

Lydia’s breath stuttered on the line, and when she had no sharp reply, Cora knew exactly what to say, “Why my little banshee, won’t you scream for me?”

And she did.


End file.
